1. Field
Embodiments relate to an optical unit. More particularly, embodiments relate to an optical unit recognizing images displayed through a display unit into 3D images as a stereoscopic image, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a 3D display has been applied to various fields, i.e., medicine, games, advertisements, education, military, etc. A holographic or stereoscopic scheme has been studied as a scheme to display 3D images.
The stereoscopy scheme separates two 2D images having binocular disparity into left and right eyes of a user, respectively. Thus, a person may recognize 3D images. In the stereoscopy scheme, there is a spectacles scheme using polarization and shutters as a unit to see images separated for both eyes and a non-spectacles scheme forming a visual field by directly dividing images from a display.
The information in the Background is only for enhancing an understanding of the described technology. Thus, it may contain information that does not form the prior art already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art in this country.